Tonight, I'm Gonna Make You Scream My Name
by BlaineHummel
Summary: [KLEX] Kurt goes to Blaine's house and watches a scary movie with him. Afterwards, he stays with him as Blaine's parents are not at home...and tonight, Blaine is gonna make Kurt scream his name. Klaine sex. Klex. Smut. YOU WERE WARNED!


1:00pm. The school bell rang. Blaine hid himself behind Kurt's locker and waited. Suddenly, he heard Kurt approaching and opening his locker door. Blaine went behind him and hugged his waist hooking his head on his shoulder.

"Hey baby" Blaine said pressing Kurt closer to him.

Kurt at first gasped, but then he felt Blaine's hot breath and relaxed. Blaine always went from behind and hugged him, and he _loved_ it.

"Hey beautiful" Kurt answered turning around to be face to face with his boyfriend, his waist still wrapped in Blaine's arms.

"Do you have plans for today?" Blaine asked Kurt looking at him and smiling.

"No, I don't. Do you?" Kurt answered smiling back. Blaine let go Kurt's waist and now placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Neither do I, do you wanna come home? We'll watch some movies" Blaine asked hoping for Kurt to accept his invite. Kurt looked at him and didn't answer. He loved going to Blaine's house, but last time he went, their were making out on the couch and Blaine's dad saw them. Kurt loved privacy moments with Blaine, and he knew that if he went to his house, he wouldn't have them.

"My parents are on a trip by the way..." Blaine said smiling, knowing Kurt's expression. Kurt laughed because Blaine knew him so much.

"That's perfect. I'll be there at 6:00"

He leaned in and pressed his lips with Blaine's, making the curled hair boy smile and breath in. Kurt slowly lowered one hand from Blaine's arm, and with their mouths still kissing, he placed his hand inside Blaine's jeans and boxers and grabbed Blaine's cock and moved his hand gently. Blaine moaned when he felt Kurt's perfect hand on his cock and kissed Kurt harder, feeling his jeans tight. As soon as Kurt noticed Blaine's erection was getting up, he moved his hand away from it and pulled away. He stepped backwards with a mischievous smile on his face. Blaine was standing there, with his lips swollen and his erection marking on his jeans.

"See you in 4 hours..." Kurt said smiling and walking away swinging purposely his hips.

"Kurt! Come on baby you can't leave me like this!" Blaine screamed.

"4 hours, Anderson!" Kurt yelled from the other side of the corridor.

_"4 hours, uh? Alright Kurt Hummel, you asked for it. Tonight, I'm gonna make you scream my name"_ Blaine thought smiling.

* * *

Blaine's bell rang. It was Kurt. Blaine dashed downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi baby" Blaine said kissing Kurt on the lips. They walked in and sat on the couch. Kurt took off his coat and made himself comfortable.

"Um we can see The Call if you want to..." Blaine said with a smirky smile.

"That's perfect for me" Kurt answered smiling.

Blaine put the movie on and sat down next to Kurt, passing one arm through his shoulder. Kurt hated scary movies, but if he saw them with Blaine, it was kind of hot. Every time there was a scary scene, Kurt nuzzled his head in Blaine's neck and screamed. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back and said "shh baby relax" but he didn't want Kurt to relax, cause every time Kurt nuzzled his head on his neck, he turned so on.

It was 9:00 pm and the movie finished. Kurt ended up on top of Blaine, who was wrapping him in his arms.

"That was so scary but so hot at the same time" Kurt laughed standing up and putting on his coat.

"It was! Wa-wait babe are you leaving?" Blaine asked standing up too.

"Baby it's getting late! My dad will start to worry" Kurt said with a sad expression.

Blaine walked towards Kurt and trapped him against the wall. "But Kurt! Please baby come on stay! We have all the house for ourselves! Please baby don't leave me here alone..." Blaine begged with his puppy eyes. He knew he convinced Kurt by putting that look, cause it _always_ worked. Kurt smiled.

"I know you want to stay..." Blaine said between kisses, "Just...please...spend...the...night...with...me"

Okay so saying "no" to Blaine was such an impossibility for Kurt. _"Those eyes, that look, I do want to stay"_ Kurt thought.

"Okay you win" Kurt answered smiling Blaine's eyes grew wide and a giant smile appeared on his face.

He smashed his lips with Kurt's and put his tongue inside his mouth, exploring every inch of Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned and sucked Blaine's lower lip while he passed his hands through Blaine's hair.

"Upstairs" Kurt managed to say between kisses. He felt Blaine's smile in his mouth.

Blaine got Kurt on his arms still kissing him, and ran upstairs to his room. They went in and fell to the bed. Blaine was on top of Kurt and he ripped off Kurt's shirt and he unbuttoned his pants. Kurt took off Blaine's shirt and dragged his pants and boxers down, leaving Blaine completely naked. Kurt lifted his waist to let Blaine take off his pants and underwear. Both of them were naked now. Blaine could feel Kurt's erection pressing his belly and Kurt felt the same thing. He crossed his legs around Blaine's waist and pulled him down to kiss him hard and suck his mouth and lips. Blaine started to stroke Kurt and the pale boy moaned loud and arched his back. Kurt's cock was so hard that Blaine's belly actually hurt. Blaine knew when Kurt was near orgasm, so he stopped stroking him and returned to kiss him. Kurt grabbed Blaine's waist and pulled it closer to his, making their cocks bang towards each other every time he did this. "

You...are...so.. mean!" Blaine said laughing still kissing Kurt, "You can't kiss me and stroke my dick a little bit and then leave me and make me wait 4 hours!" They both laughed.

"Now it's revenge" Blaine warned. He pulled away. "Bend over" he ordered Kurt.

Kurt did as he was told. He bent over and was now completely exposed to Blaine. Blaine licked his lips as he saw Kurt's beautiful body and then said smiling "I'm coming in bare"

For Blaine's surprise, Kurt laughed and nodded saying "Bring it Anderson" So Blaine, without thinking it twice, he stoke himself a little for him to have a proper erection and then he lined up with Kurt's entrance. He grabbed with both hands Kurt's waist and smashed himself inside Kurt. Kurt screamed like he was being killed, but not because he felt pain, because of the pleasure.

"OOHH GOD KURT I NEEDED YOU SO BAD" Blaine said pulling away till the head of his cock and then smashed back inside again, and in, and out, and in, and out. Kurt moaned every time Blaine hit his prostate. When Blaine's cock touched Kurt's prostate, there was no more space between them, that was as close as they could get, they became one. This was Blaine's way to mark Kurt, make him his and nobody else's.

"OHOH BLAI-OH! RI-RIGHT THERE! GOG-GO HA-HARDER" Kurt begged.

Blaine went as hard and deep as he could, his hips going back and forth and Kurt's legs stretched. Kurt then turned around and hugged Blaine with his legs. He grabbed Blaine's ass and helped him push harder. Blaine started to stroke Kurt as he was close to orgasm. Kurt and Blaine cummed at the same time. It took Kurt just minutes to cum.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled as he felt Blaine's cum inside of him and as he cummed all over himself. Blaine pulled out slowly and sat in front of Kurt, breathing heavily.

Blaine just stared at his beautiful boyfriend with his legs wide opened, his cock straight up, his chest, entrance and cock all cummed and begging for air. He stared at him with love eyes. He leaned down and opened Kurt's legs. He licked his lips and pulled his tongue outside his mouth. Then he slowly entered it to Kurt's entrance cleaning all the cum that was inside it. Kurt moaned and threw his head back.

"Blaaaaaine oh god yes, uuh Blaine god.." Kurt said smiling.

When Blaine finished there, he crawled on top of Kurt, who smiled, and started to lick all Kurt's cum in his chest and tummy. Kurt grinned and arched his back again. Blaine's tongue ran through Kurt's chest and tummy, cleaning up all of Kurt's cum and then swallowing it. He then grabbed Kurt's erection which was all cummed too and liked it from the base to the head.

"Oh..baby ughh..." Kurt moaned.

Blaine finished cleaning up Kurt's cock and kissed its head. Then he crawled upwards and was now face to face with Kurt.

"All clean" he said smiling at him.

Kurt smiled and answered "Thank you baby" and pressed his lips softly to Blaine's. Then he looked at him with worry eyes, "Are you okay? Does it still hurt? Because god, that was the hardest you've ever went" he asked passing his thumb through Blaine's cheek.

"I'm alright baby, and it was worth it!" Blaine answered laughing.

"I love you so much" Kurt said to him looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I love you too baby" Blaine answered kissing his boyfriend, "God you're beautiful and the best part is that you are ALL mine, ALL."

"I am all yours. And you are all mine. And YOU are beautiful!" Kurt answered smiling.

"No, you are. Your body is just perfect baby", Blaine said kissing him, "and all the looks you give me...I love them"

Kurt laughed. "Which looks?" he asked smiling.

"I'd already found out the 3 looks you have while we make love. The 1st one is the Smirky Look, its when we're making out and you're like you are saying 'Oh my god Blaine just fuck me till I can't walk'" Blaine said grinning.

Kurt blushed a little "Go on" he smiled

Blaine continued. "The 2nd look is the Sure Look, its when you are inside me and you move really slowly till I give you the 'okay' for you to start to thrust. You look down on me with love eyes, making sure everything is alright. And the 3rd look is the Owner Look, its when you're about to blow me and you look up to me and you know you're about to do one thing no one else is ever going to, like you own my dick" he smiled.

Kurt was all red and couldn't stop smiling. "Woah you really know me!" he said amazed.

"Of course I do, I mean first of all, all I knew about you was your coffee order, but know I know the looks you give me when we make love...quite a process, uh?" Blaine said joking.

Kurt placed his hands on his boyfriend's neck and pulled him down to kiss him. "You are perfect" he whispered on his lips.

"And you are mine" Blaine answered smiling.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
